Tu eres mi verdadera luz Kuroko no basket LEMON (aomine x kuroko)
by The demon I fell in love with
Summary: Aomine y Kuroko se acuestan tras un partido, pero qué pasaría si uno de los dos estuviera realmente enamorado del otro.
1. Chapter 1

En el primer partido de Seirin contra Touou perdió Seirin, durante el partido los piques y las confrontaciones entre Kagami y Aomine fueron continuas, el odio entre ambos era mutuo y total.

-Eh, Kuroko… sé que mi luz todavía no es muy fuerte pero pronto lo seré más y más y derrotaremos a este bastardo engreído de Aomine, le derrotaremos juntos ¿Vale Kuroko?-Dijo Kagami intentando parecer feliz.

-Si… pero… la forma de jugar de Aomine-kun es realmente increíble, Kagami-kun tendremos que trabajar muy duro, nadie puede vencerle al 100% de sus habilidades, al fin y al cabo él es un miembro de la generación milagrosa.-Dijo el peliazul bastante desanimado pero no podía negar el evidente y arrebatador talento de Aomine. Se quitó a toalla y se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones del chándal.

-Le ganaremos Kuroko, confía en mí, solo confía en mí.-Dijo Kagami mientras sonreía y se quitaba la toalla para vestirse.

Todos los jugadores estaban devastados en el vestuario, mientras estaban intentando reponerse Aomine, quien les había hecho perder entró en el vestuario.

-Yo Tetsu, ven conmigo.- Dijo Aomine mientras se quedaba parado en medio de la puerta del vestuario mirando las llorosas caras de todos los jugadores del equipo de Seirin.

-Aomine-kun…-Respondió Kuroko con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Aomine y Kuroko caminaron por el pasillo hasta que encontraron un vestuario libre y entraron. Nada más entrar Aomine empujó a Kuroko contra la pared dejando su varazo al lado de la cara de Kuroko.

-¿Qué clase de luz es esa Tetsu? Apuesto a que ni siquiera puede darte lo que quieres.- Dijo Aomine a la vez que agarraba de la cara a Kuroko llevándola hacia la suya.

-Aomine-kun… estás equivocado no he hecho nada de lo que estás pensando con Kagami-kun no tenemos esa clase de relación.-Contestó Kuroko mientras Aomine le fulminaba con una fría mirada.

-No te creo. Cuando nos separamos de escuelas ¿fue el quién te consoló?¿Fue el quien agarró tu cuerpo y lo hizo temblar?-Preguntó Aomine acariciando con su mano la cara de Kuroko.

-Aomine-kun él nunca me ha tocado.-Contestó Kuroko ligeramente ruborizado por las mejillas mientras sus ojos evadían mirar directamente a los de Aomine.

-puesto a que él no la tiene tan grande como yo.-Fanfarroneo Aomine.-Venga Tetsu, ven aquí, por los viejos tiempos.

Kuroko se acercó tímidamente a Aomine y estele agarró de la mano llevándolo hacía él. Comenzó a besarlo haciendo que Kuroko reaccionara totalmente ante sus sensuales y seductores besos.

-Qué pasa Tetsu te has vuelto mucho más sensible, en la secundaria te tenía totalmente domesticado. ¿Te acuerdas como te tocaba?- Aomine comenzó a besar por el cuello a Kuroko, dejándole marcas y chupetones por lugares muy visibles, era como si lo estuviera mancando, dejando una prueba que dijera "es de mi propiedad".

-S-si... me acuerdo Aomine –kun…-Contestó Kuroko entre gemidos a la vez que Aomine manoseaba todo su cuerpo, desde sus pezones hasta sus caderas, acariciando su espalda, tocó todos y cada uno de los centímetros de la piel de Kuroko.

-Sakurai todavía no lo hace tan bien como tú… tú tienes un don, qué te parece recordarme el motivo por el cual eras mi sombra.-Dijo Aomine con un tono sugerente.

Kuroko se agachó hasta la altura de la entrepierna de Aomine y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones, su erección era realmente enorme y el líquido pre seminal manchaba su calzoncillo azul oscuro.

-¿Kuroko recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos algo como esto?- Aomine no pudo evitar recordar su segundo año de secundaria, un día después de entrenar todos se habían ido a casa pero Kuroko y Aomine seguían practicando una técnica nueva.

-Tetsu ¿qué te pasa? Estás blanco.-Dijo Aomine acercándose a Kuroko pero este evitaba mirarle a la cara, estaba sonrojado por completo de la vergüenza. Aomine se dio cuenta de que un bulto sobresalía del pantalón de Kuroko.

-Tetsu… estás...-Dijo Aomine sorprendido de ver a su amigo en esta circunstancia.

-Aomine-kun no lo digas por favor o podré morirme de la vergüenza… sigamos jugando por favor.-Suplicó Kuroko mientras abría sus brazos en posición defensiva.

Kuroko y Aomine intentaron volver a jugar, esta vez Kuroko iba a intentar defender a Aomine para qu ele hiciera un tiro especial. Kuroko se quedó en medio y al intentar moverse puso un gran gesto de dolor y se llevó las manos a la entrepierna.

-Esto no está bien. Ven conmigo.-Aomine se llevó a Kuroko dentro de la sala de materiales y cerró con llave. –Sólo cállate.-Aomine bajó de una sola vez los pantalones y los calzoncillos y sin previo aviso comenzó a pasar su lengua por el rosado glande de Kuroko.

-Ah.. Aomine-kun… no… me voy a…no lo hagas…- Masculló Kuroko entre gemidos.

Aomine comenzó a meterse más y más la polla de Kuroko dentro de la boca a la vez que movía la lengua. Sin saber bien por qué llevó una mano al culo de Kuroko y empezó a meterle un dedo.

-A-Aomine-kun…no… me voy a…-Dijo Kuroko entre gemidos sin apenas controlarse y sin que sus piernas le sujetaran.-Ap… Aparta….

Aomine siguió haciéndole su primer e increíble Blowjob a Kuroko hasta que este le agarró de la cabeza y le obligó a meterse todo su miembro dentro de la garganta y en ese mismo momento se corrió.

-Lo siento Aomine-kun ha sido un acto reflejo…-Dijo Kuroko avergonzado a la vez que Aomine se limpiaba la boca.

-Kuroko, no aguanto más.-Aomine se levantó la camiseta dejando ver un enorme bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón, levantó a Kuroko y lo tumbó encima de un montón de colchonetas.-Lo siento Tetsu.-Aomine comenzó a metérsela por el culo, pero para su sorpresa Kuroko no podía parar de gemir, Aomine pensaba que le iba a doler, pero nada más lejano, estaban hecho a el uno a la medida del otro. Aomine ni siquiera podía imaginarse cuántas veces se podía haber masturbado Kuroko mientras pensaba que su preciada luz lo estaba tocando como él quería que lo tocase

-Tetsu… tu interior es increíble-…Tetsu…-Aomine besó a Kuroko, ambos estaban perdiendo su virginidad juntos, ambos estaban inmensamente felices, pero uno de los dos estaba realmente enamorado del otro.

-A-Aomine-kun…tu polla… se siente genial… es enorme…,-Masculló Kuroko entre gemidos mientras abrazaba el gran y musculoso cuerpo de Aomine al mismo tiempo que este seguía moviéndose dentro de él.-Aomine-kun…-Kuroko besó a Aomine en los labios mientras este mostraba una gran cara de sorpresa.

Esa fue ña gran primera vez que lo hizo con Kuroko, esa fue la primera vez que sus cuerpos se unían como uno solo, después de ese día prácticamente a diario lo hacían juntos, hasta el punto en el que realmente cada centímetro estaba hecho a la medida del otro, cada centímetro de piel, cada milímetro de sus cuerpos, Aomine quería poseerlo por siempre.

Eh Tetsu, ¿lo recuerdas?-Preguntó Aomine a Kuroko mientras este empezaba a introducir su pene llevándolo hasta la garganta, como Aomine le había enseñado y con la otra mano que le quedaba libre se tocaba a sí mismo.-Esa también fue mi primera vez Tetsu, mi primera vez fue contigo.-Confesó Aomine avergonzado mientras se esforzaba por que no se notara mucho su vergüenza.

Kuroko se sacó por un momento el pene de Aomine de la boca y lo miró sorprendido, él siempre había pensado que solo había sido uno más, pero haber sido el primero, haber sido el primero lo hacía especial.-omine-kun…- Antes de que Kuroko pudiera terminar la frase que estaba empezando Aomine lo tiró contra el suelo y le bajó los pantalones, se puso entre las piernas de Kuroko y levantó el culo de Kuroko a la altura de su cara. Comenzó a lamerle los testículos, el glande, el culo, cualquier arte que pudiera hacer sentir placer a Kuroko Aomine la estaba tocando.

Aomine metió su lengua en el culo de Kuroko a la vez que con las manos lo masturbaba, su cuerpo, el cuerpo que tantas veces había tocado en el pasado, había cambiado mucho, pero seguía llevando sus marcas, el cualquier lado que lo mirara, era como si todo tuviera una seña son su nombre, algo que lo identificaba como suyo.

-Tetsu, voy a entrar…-La enorme polla de Aomine comenzó a entrar por el pequeño agujero de Kuroko haciendo que a este le recorriera un espasmo que llegó a todo su cuerpo, los gemidos de Kuroko eran muy fuertes y eran música para los oídos de Aomine, en ese mismo momento alguien llamó a la puerta, era Kagami.

-Eh Kuroko ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó Kagami el cual había estado buscando a Kuroko por todos los vestuarios que había encontrado en su camino. Los gemidos de Kuroko se oían de fondo.

-Tetsu, mírame solo a mí. No le contestes, qué más da si entra, así verá como a este lascivo cuerpo tuyo le gusta que lo traten.-Protestó Aomine mientras lo agarraba de la cabeza y lo besaba sin parar de penetrarlo una y otra vez cada vez con más fuerza, presionando continuamente su punto G, haciendo que pudiera volverse loco de placer.

-Ao…Aomine-kun… me… me vengo…-Gimió Kuroko mientras se corría encima de su propio cuerpo.

-Tetsu, sube-Aomine levantó a Kuroko y le sentí encima de su polla haciendo que entrara toda entera, toda de golpe, Tetsu emitió un gran gemido de placer, Aomine sabía exactamente los puntos que debía tocar para hacer que ni sus piernas le respondieran, donde lo iba a hacer gemir hasta quedar extasiado.

-¿Kuroko?-Se preguntó Kagami desde fuera de la puerta mientras oía los gemidos de ambos, pero realmente no sabía de quienes eran. En ese momento Aomine dio una gran estocada a Kuroko haciendo que este emitiera un gran gemido que Kagami pudo escuchar perfectamente desde fuera de la puerta, no había duda, dos personas lo estaban haciendo dentro, al pensar en eso Kagami se puso totalmente rojo y decidió irse a seguir buscando a Kuroko.

-Se ha ido…-Dijo aliviado Kuroko entre gemidos a la vez que se abrazaba al desnudo cuerpo de Aomine para no caer al suelo.

-Kuroko-Aomine lo volvió a besar mientras insertaba todo su miembro en el delgado cuerpo de Kuroko una y otra vez, haciendo que entrara todo y antes de dejarlo salir por completo volvía a meterlo con fuerza presionando su punto G, Kuroko iba a morir fruto del éxtasis que le hacía sentir su pervertido amigo.-nnh…Kuroko…-Gimió tímidamente Aomine mientras lo abrazaba y besaba con dulzura en los labios.

-más… más fuerte Aomine-kun….hasta el fondo…-Rogó Kuroko mientras volvía a besar los labios de Aomine , este obedeció al instante y lo hizo, los gemidos de Kuroko podían escucharse en todo el vestuario y cada vez eran más y más continuados el sexo con Aomine era realmente increíble.

-Kuroko…voy a correrme…-Dijo Aomine mientras besaba el cuello de Kuroko y acariciaba con dulzura sus rosados pezones.

-Dentro… hazlo dentro… -Suplicó Kuroko a la vez que Aomine lo abrazaba con todo su cuerpo con fuerza pegándolo completamente a él y se corrió dentro suya.

Pasados unos minutos Kuroko tuvo que irse porque al móvil le llegó un mensaje de Kagami diciendo que tenía que volver porque el autobús se iba, al despedirse se despidió como siempre y prometió que la siguiente vez que jugaran al baloncesto juntos él sería el ganador.

En el autobús de vuelta hacia la preparatoria Seirin Kagami y Kuroko se sentaron juntos, cuando de repente Kagami se percató de algo, miró el cuello de Kuroko y vió varias marcas de beso.-Ese bastardo de Aomine… me las pagarás.-Pensó furioso Kagami.

Aomine no se fue del vestuario, se quedó sentado en el suelo pensando en miles de cosas a la vez, pero todas tenían que ver con la misma persona.

-si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento realmente… si pudiera solo abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca…-Pensó Aomine mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos y sacaba su móvil, de fondo de pantalla tenía una foto de él y de Kuroko cuando estaban en la secundaria, se quedó tirado en el suelo mirando la foro durante minutos.-Algún día Tetsu, algún día podré decirte todo…


	2. Tú eres mi verdadera luz Chapter 2

Era medio día, los restaurantes estaban llenos de gente, los chicos del equipo de Seirin decidieron quedarse a comer en un restaurante de comida rápida que parecía estar algo más vacío que los demás lugares.

Al entrar todo el equipo de Kuroko se sentó en varias mesas que quedaban libres, las mesas eran de cuatro pero una de las mesas tenía dos sitios libres.

"Kagami-kun, ahora vengo voy al baño"-Dijo Kuroko mientras caminaba hacia el servicio, cuando iba a entrar la puerta se abrió y un gran y alto chico se chocó contra él tirándolo al suelo. Era Aomine.-"auch…"

"Ten más cuid..."-Aomine dirigió la mirada el suelo y se dio cuenta de que el chico con el que se había chocado era Kuroko. Desde el último partido contra él no se habían visto y en todo ese tiempo Aomine estuvo intentando olvidarse de los sentimientos que dentro de él habían aflorado.-"Tetsu, no te había visto"-Aomine le tendió las manos y lo levantó con fuerza. Demasiada fuerza. Kuroko al ser levantado con tanto impulso volvió a chocarse con el cuerpo de Aomine esta vez sin caer al suelo, simplemente se quedó pegado a él.

"Demasiada fuerza Aomine-kun"-Dijo Kuroko un poco ruborizado mientras se despegaba de Aomine.-"Esto me voy a mi mesa"

"¿No ibas al baño?"-Preguntó extrañado Aomine mientras pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro de Kuroko.-"A propósito, no tengo mesa, y veo que os sobran dos sitios, ¿Verdad que puedo comer ahí?-Preguntó sonriente Aomine. Aomine no sonreía mucho pero cuando Kuroko estaba cerca sonreía algo más.

"Supongo que no habrá ningún problema"-Dijo Kuroko sin mirar mucho a Aomine. Kuroko acompañó a su amigo hacia las cajas y cogieron el pedido de Aomine que estaba esperando ya en caja.

Cuando los dos chicos se acercaron a las mesas en las que estaban todos, la mayoría de los chicos y la entrenadora se quedaron muy sorprendidos de ver a Aomine ahí. La expresión de Kagami era otra, estaba visiblemente molesto ya que su relación con Aomine podría decirse que no era de las más amigables. Estaban en la misma fila de mesas sentados Aomine, Kuroko y Kagami. Los chicos comenzaron a hablar mientras comían.

"Eh, y vosotros como os gustan las tetas"-Preguntó Shinji mientras con las manos imitaba la forma de unos pechos.

"A mi pequeñas que quepan en una mano, así son más manejables"-Dijo casi babeando Mitobe.-"¿Y a ti Aomine?

"Eh pues supongo que grandes"- Pensó Aomine antes de contestar haciéndose una imagen mental de unos pechos grandes.-"No tan grandes no…"-Continuó meditando Aomine mientras la imagen del busto que tenía en mente se volvía mucho más plana.-"Tal vez planos…"-Pensó Aomine mientras el pecho que tenía en mente se volvía totalmente plano y su portador en vez de ser una chica era Kuroko. Aomine se quedó patidifuso con la clase de pensamientos que estaba teniendo siempre le habían gustado los pechos enormes y había pasado de eso a gustarle el pecho plano de un hombre.-"A mí enormes, gigantes"-Contestó mintiendo Aomine intentando salir del paso.

"¿Ah sí?"-Pensó con malicia Kagami girándose hacia Kuroko y pasando las manos por debajo de su camiseta llevándolas hacia su pecho y empujando la camiseta hacia delante intentando imitar la forma de dos pechos enormes.-"¿Así te gustan Aomine?"

Aomine se quedó plasmado al ver la escena, la camiseta de Kuroko se levantaba dejando ver parte de sus abdominales y la tira de sus calzoncillos, al ver eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente a pesar de que eso no era propio de él.-"Eh si… así están perfectos"-Dijo Aomine bastante molesto, una vez que se le había pasado el rubor inicial solo le quedaba rabia, él estaba tocando a Kuroko como quería.

"Oh, a mí me gustan más planos, así"-Kagami pegó sus manos al pecho de Kuroko apoyando sus manos en el cuerpo de su pequeño amigo.

"Kagami-kun no soy un muñeco de muestras"-Protestó molesto Kuroko mientras quitaba las manos de Aomine y se disponía a comer de nuevo. Dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa manchándose ligeramente la comisura de los labios con kétchup.

Aomine lo miró y cogió una servilleta.-"Eh Tetsu"-Cuando dijo eso Kuroko se giró hacia él y este pasó con dulzura la servilleta por sus labios. Cuando se trataba de Kuroko Aomine podía llegar a ser muy dulce. Toda esa dulzura de la que su personalidad carece estaba empezando a mostrarse delante de Kuroko y eso le hacía sentirse muy débil ante él.-"Estabas manchado…"-Dijo intentando sonreír.-"Esto no puede seguir así, va a darse cuenta de todo… esto está mal…"-Pensó preocupado Aomine mientras se levantaba de la mesa.-"Debo irme, nos vemos Kuroko"

Sin mediar palabra con nadie Aomine se fue del local sin ni siquiera hablar con Kuroko y cruzó un gran paso de cebra que estaba en frente del local, cuando llegó al otro extremo de la carretera alguien salió del restaurante.

"Aomine-kun"- Gritó Kuroko desde el otro lado de la carretera mientras caminaba hacia él sin haber mirado antes de empezar a cruzar la carretera, sin darse cuenta de que un coche se dirigía hacia él a toda prisa.

"¡NO KUROKO!"-Aomine salió corriendo, lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a Kuroko empujándolo momentos antes de que el coche chocara contra él hacia la acera y recibiendo él todo el impacto del coche. El cuerpo de Aomine fue impulsado metros más adelante rodando por la carretera.

Kuroko se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Aomine, no se lo podía creer no se podía creer que hubiera hecho algo tan peligroso por él. Al oír el fuerte estruendo salieron todos los chicos del restaurante y se encontraron a Aomine tendido en el suelo y a Kuroko llorando a su lado.

"Aomine-kun por qué has hecho esto… me tenía que haber dado a mi ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"-Preguntó entre sollozos Kuroko mientras agarraba con fuerza la mano de Aomine.- "no te mueras por favor… no te mueras-"Lloró Kuroko mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo podría paralizarse por el miedo a perder a Aomine.

"Te…te…"-Musitó Aomine antes de caer inconsciente.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, Kuroko no pudo subir con él a la ambulancia solo se pudo quedar en el suelo, llorando. Por su culpa Aomine podía morir y eso no es algo que se pudiera perdonar.

"Si tú te mueres yo… Por favor no te mueras…"-Rogó Kuroko esperando que Aomine lo hiciera caso.

Pasaron varios días, Aomine seguía en el hospital. Cuando llegó estaba en coma, los médicos comprobaron que las secuelas físicas tras el accidente eran mínimas, pero cuando despertó del coma algo estaba mal dentro de la cabeza de Aomine.

Dentro de la habitación del hospital se encontraban Aomine y un doctor. Aomine llevaba una venda alrededor de los ojos.

"Puede que la recuperes poco a poco pero no podemos asegurarte nada, hoy debes quitarte la venda cuando estés preparado. Ha sido prácticamente un milagro que solo te pasara eso, el golpe fue devastador."-Dijo el doctor mientras guardaba sus instrumentos dentro de un cajón al lado de la camilla de Aomine y se levantaba.-"Me voy ya, creo que tienes visita esperando fuera. Mejórate."

"Gracias doctor…"-Respondió Aomine visiblemente deprimido, no era solo perder la vista, si no podía ver no podría jugar nunca más al baloncesto, no podría ver las marcas que se le quedan a un balón tras un partido o ni siquiera podría ver la cara de Kuroko una vez más en su vida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Aomine y la abrió.-"con permiso…"-Dijo Kuroko mientras entraba despacio a la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Al ver a Aomine así por su culpa sentía que podía morirse de un momento a otro.

"Tetsu… ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy tienes partido ¿No?"-Preguntó extrañado Aomine a la vez que avergonzado, odiaba que Kuroko lo tuviera que ver en una situación tan lamentable como esa.

"No he ido… no he ido a entrenar en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí… no puedo ir…"-Dijo Kuroko mientras se acercaba a la camilla de Aomine y se sentaba en el filo de la cama, con cuidado para no sentarse encima de las piernas de Aomine.

"¡Estás loco! ¡Tienes que ir tu equipo te necesita!"-Exclamó Aomine muy furioso por lo que Kuroko le acababa de contar. No comprendía que podía ser tan importante para perderse jugar al baloncesto.

"NO PIENSO JUGAR DE NUEVO AL BALONCESTO SI TU NO PUEDES"-Dijo Kuroko empezando a llorar, las lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos, no podía pararlas, simplemente caían y caían sin fin.-"Daría mis ojos porque tu pudieras ver…daría todo… Lo siento Aomine-kun todo esto es mi culpa…"

Aomine pasó su mano derecha por el cuerpo de Kuroko hasta llegar a su cara y con dulzura secó las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de su pequeño y dolido amigo.

"Tetsu, no digas eso… Cierra los ojos hasta que yo te diga, así sabrás como me siento"-Dijo Aomine sentado en la cama. Pasó su mano derecha por detrás del cuello de Kuroko y lo acercó hacia el dándole con torpeza un dulce beso en los labios. Por debajo de la venda de Aomine se podía ver como una lágrima caía desde sus ojos resbalando por su mejilla. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de ver su cara, de decirle todo lo que sentía por él mirándole a los ojos.

"A-Aomine-kun… me has besado…"-Dijo Kuroko sorprendido mientras Aomine acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura. La cabeza de Kuroko podía explotar de un momento a otro, por qué lo había besado.-"Tienes un humor muy extraño Aomine-kun… besarme en un momento como este solo por jugar…"

"¿Jugar?"-Pensó Aomine algo molesto.-"Asique después de todo sigues pensando que juego contigo… supongo que es culpa mía…"- Aomine se sumió en sus pensamientos sin poder evitar recordar un momento que sin duda cambió el curso de su vida.

Aomine y Kuroko estaban en el último año antes de la escuela secundaria. Kuroko seguía siendo la sombra de Aomine, a donde quiera que fuera estaban juntos y el moreno estaba empezando a enamorarse de él de verdad y eso era algo que no podía permitir, no quería enamorarse de él ni de nadie.-"El único que puede partir mi corazón soy yo" pensaba Aomine continuamente intentando evadir la realidad. Ya estaba totalmente enamorado de su pequeña sombra.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando puso tierra de por medio entre él y Kuroko, doliéndole más a él que a nadie.

"No quiero que seas nunca más mi sombra. No me haces falta"-Las palabras que pronunció ese día nunca se han borrado de su cabeza, las recuerda continuamente porque por culpa de ser un narcisista egocéntrico e inmaduro, por no aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, perdió a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Pero no fue solo perderla, le dejó herido, todo este tiempo Kuroko ha tenido una gran herida dentro de él que nunca ha parado de sangrar, nunca se ha curado. Kuroko quería ser la sombra de Aomine para siempre, él era feliz estando detrás de esa luz, sin darse cuenta de que su luz se apagaba de tanto pensar en él.

"Aunque nunca pudiera volver a ver, aunque me quedara ciego para siempre, nunca podría olvidar como es tu cara, como son tus ojos."-Pensó Aomine, estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, para él era impensable decir algo como eso, así que optó por decir algo más simple y sincero.-"Tetsu. Te quiero."

Aunque Aomine no pudiera verlo la cara de Kuroko tornó a una expresión totalmente sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.-"Aomine-kun… me quiere… No puede ser él me dejó… me dejó solo… se acostaba conmigo y me dejó…"- Kuroko empezó a llorar con más fuerza, la herida que tuvo dentro tanto tiempo comenzó a abrirse de nuevo.-"Tú… tú me dejaste… me dejaste porque no me querías…"-Balbuceó Kuroko ahogándose en lágrimas.

"Fui un cobarde… Tetsu, nunca he podido olvidarte"-Dijo Aomine besando de nuevo a Kuroko en los labios. Cuando lo besó notó como las lágrimas de Kuroko seguían cayendo por su mejilla.-"No te voy a volver a dejar así Tetsu… Tú eres mi verdadera luz…"


End file.
